Taste
by Lady Serena Sparrow
Summary: A oneshot 1869! A battle between the Mist and Cloud Guardians ends in favor of Hibari, but he has something unexpected planned for the illusionist. Yaoi!


…**I hate myself. I really do. I can't explain it but I think I've been bitten by a Katekyo Hitman Reborn bug. Now I've got this virus so I need to write fan fics…all the time. Forget homework. Forget updating my other stories! Forget taking a shower, eating, and sleeping! I must write and read KHR fics! MWAHAHAHA**

…**(ahem) Hello readers! You all must be sick of me by now due to my sudden burst of posts in this fandom but this is one of the many evil plot bunnies which have been plaguing my frazzled mind as of late. So, if you'd be so kind as to read this one-shot and review it just to satisfy my lust for attention then I'd be extremely grateful. (sigh) Don't hate me…**

**Warning: boy/boy love a.k.a. yaoi. No heavy petting sadly. Maybe next time! If you don't like this kind of thing then get lost.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did then this would definitely be a possibility in the series.**

**Pairing: 1869 and please notice the positioning of the numbers! They are in standard seme/uke format (hint, hint) Mention of possible 802759**

**Taste**

Hibari Kyouya would be the first to admit that he is a carnivore. He does not like wishy-washy things such as fruits or vegetables. Although they are necessary for a proper meal, he still holds an immense dislike for them. But more than anything, he despises the herbivores that choose to eat that way. Instead of tearing into a nice juicy steak and chewing the tender meat to bits…they are picking up a leaf of lettuce and gently placing it in their mouths. Disgusting. Pathetic. Weak. He had learned a long time ago that only the strong survive in this world and so he had no tolerance for those weaker than himself.

Hibari's piercing hawk-eyes observed the foolish actions of one of the weakest herbivores he had ever met. Sawada Tsunayoshi and his two buffoons were exiting Namimori's campus as they made their way to the small boy's home. They were chatting animatedly and Hibari hissed when Tsuna suddenly giggled, causing his taller companions to blush and look away awkwardly. Those fools. They had been lucky to survive this long considering how useless they were. The brunette may be tiny and mild-mannered, but in the most desperate of times, he had a way of finding his inner strength and bringing it out to fight. He was quite a puzzle and Hibari secretly enjoyed solving puzzles.

"Kufufufu…why am I not surprised to find you watching over young Tsunayoshi-kun with your eyes glazed over? Really Kyouya-kun…if you are going to pine for the boy then at least do it somewhere you can't be seen," a playful voice he despised admonished from below him.

Hibari whipped out his tonfas and jumped down from the tree he had been resting in. He landed gracefully and stood tall, glaring with the heat of a blazing inferno at the smirking illusionist. The blue-haired menace grinned at the reaction he had been predicting and absent-mindedly twirled his trident as he stepped closer to the dangerous prefect.

"Rokudo Mukuro…you must truly have a death wish for you to come here and face me willingly. It's finally time for me to bite you to death for what you did to me," Hibari growled, his voice low and dark.

Mukuro simply laughed and tilted his head cutely to the side in response to such frightening words. His mismatched eyes sparkled with interest and he stood in a battle-ready stance.

"Come then Kyouya…give me all you've got," he said smoothly.

Hibari licked his lips as his bloodlust shot through the roof and he darted forward to deliver the first blow of the battle. Mukuro raised his trident just in time to prevent one of the tonfas from slamming into his jugular. Hibari knew this would happen and he was prepared, so he put his weight on his left foot which was forward and pushed with all of his strength. Mukuro had been expecting the other boy to either raise the other tonfa and attempt to strike him or leap away to prepare for another attack. He was caught off guard by the sudden increase in pressure and he gritted his teeth as he tried to keep the Cloud Guardian a good distance away from him.

Hibari smirked as he realized his plan was successful. Mukuro's arms were now shaking from the effort and Hibari knew that with just one more push, he would be able to move on to phase two. The blue pineapple-haired devil no longer had a look of amusement on his face. He had never seen Hibari so serious and his strength was overwhelming. Sure, the sadistic prefect was always enraged at the sight of him and was always determined to destroy him…but he could sense that something was off this time. Just what was going through the raven-haired boy's head?

The additional push of force was suddenly delivered, stunning Mukuro as he felt his arms give way. Hibari's eyes gleamed and his smirk turned pure evil as he reveled in the thought of what was to come. He pushed the illusionist hard enough for the other's weakened arms to drop the trident. Mukuro's eyes were wide in horror as he watched his trident land on the ground with a muffled thud. He heard Hibari cackle in a strange announcement of his victory and their eyes met. Mukuro could accept that he had lost…but the way Hibari was looking at him sent a shiver through his spine. There was the usual presence of burning hatred, but something foreign was smoldering beneath the top layer. If Mukuro didn't know better, he would have figured the new emotion coming from the carnivore was…lust. But this was Hibari Kyouya. Mukuro knew the Chairman of Namimori's Discipline Committee was practically asexual. The boy did not possess the ability to feel sexually attraction. There was no way Hibari was attracted to him, his arch-nemesis, of all people.

"Are you ready for justice to be served Rokudo Mukuro?" the tonfa-wielder's silky voice practically purred with delight, sending another shiver up Mukuro's spine.

Mukuro took a deep breath to calm his nerves before he brought up his trademark grin and forced his eyes to return to their amused twinkling.

"Well, you did defeat me at last…so I suppose I will stay and take it like a man. Do what you must Kyouya-kun!" he giggled, hoping the prefect could not detect his nervousness.

Hibari nodded and licked his lips again which stunned Mukuro because he found his gaze lingering on his rival's lips. They looked soft and inviting. Mukuro found himself wondering if Hibari had ever been kissed. Those luscious puckers practically screamed innocence and he felt a familiar heat pooling in the lower half of his body. This was highly inappropriate and the timing was extremely poor. He was about to be murdered by the vicious raven and here he was, getting excited in **that** way!

Suddenly, Mukuro felt a rough shove to his chest and since he had been too busy daydreaming, he was not able to maintain his balance and so he was sent to the ground. His felt his back twinge at the hard landing and he winced. That was certainly unexpected. He lied on his back and his eyes were focused on the sky. How strange…he could have sworn it was a beautiful blue earlier but now it had transformed to a light gray and there were dark clouds gathering. Again he was thrown for a loop when the gray of the sky became Hibari's blue-gray eyes peering down at him.

He forced a weak smile and chuckled, "Isn't this something? You are acting quite peculiar Kyouya-kun…perhaps it has something to do with the sudden change of weather. Those clouds really look like-

"Shut up," Hibari interrupted sharply.

Normally Mukuro would giggle and refuse to obey but the burning look in Hibari's eyes froze him. There was no doubt about it now. Those eyes were full of raw lust and passion. He felt another shiver, but he knew this time it was from lust…not fear. The pull between them had always been there. But it had previously only been full of anger or disdain. This was completely different. Mukuro wasn't sure how this came about and he was nervous because he had never been in this position before. He had always assumed he would just continue to flirt carelessly with the cute Vongola and that his body would remain cold and untouched. Realistically speaking, no one in their right mind would want to touch him. He was filthy. He had blood on his hands and he had no body to call his own. He was just a parasite. A monster. A freak.

"Why?" the illusionist whispered, too wrapped in his thoughts to realize he had just spoken out loud.

The lust-filled tension evaporated and all that was left was a hollow sadness. Hibari's gaze softened and he got to his knees and straddled the prone form of the pale blue-haired boy. He knew this would probably come back to bite him later but at that moment, it didn't matter. So, he threw caution to the wind, and lowered his hand (now devoid of a tonfa) to cup the cheek of the one he was kneeling over. Mukuro's skin was soft and smooth, but also cold and pale. Hibari reluctantly had to admit that his rival was truly lovely, especially now that his calculated expressions were gone. So this was the true Rokudo Mukuro? He was fragile but beautiful. And he would only belong to Hibari.

"Rokudo Mukuro…this was inevitable," he murmured as he absently stroked the stunned boy's face.

Mukuro shuddered beneath him and just like that, the fire roared back into life. Hibari, being the impatient carnivore, lunged down and captured the pineapple's soft pink lips with his own. Mukuro's eyes widened before they fluttered to a close as Hibari's tongue swiftly gained entrance to his warm mouth. Their tongues battled as fiercely as they normally fought until Mukuro tired and let Hibari savor the victory. A soft moan was pried from the illusionist as Hibari sucked strongly on his tongue. The heat between them was quickly becoming unbearable and they had forgotten that they were in the empty courtyard outside of the school. Lucky for them, there were many tree blocking them from view just in case anyone happened to look in while passing by. The sky was gradually darkening above them and a mysterious fog was quietly slipping through the air.

They reluctantly pulled apart to gasp for air and Hibari took the opportunity to enjoy the sight presented to him. Mukuro's pale face was flushed, his skin glistened with sweat like a pearl, he was panting and his chest was heaving, and his eyes were open and were dazed. He seemed to regain some of his senses enough for him to catch Hibari staring. Hibari expected him to do that annoying laugh and make some perverted comment, but he was stunned when the illusionist gave him a gentle smile. The prefect's heart pounded furiously and he blushed. If Mukuro had been attractive before, he was downright sexy right now.

"Kyouya-kun…you taste good," Mukuro managed to whisper through his gasps.

Hibari rolled his eyes before he smirked and leaned down to press their bodies together, "You're not so bad yourself…for an herbivore."

Mukuro's eyes shone in amusement and he giggled. Hibari growled as he decided it was time to move on to more…pleasurable…activities. He rolled his hips down against Mukuro's and the pineapple's eyes bulged. They both moaned quietly at the hot contact. Mukuro lifted his arms, which were still sore from being overexerted earlier, and wrapped them around Hibari's neck. His mind was growing hazy and he desperately wanted to feel nothing but absolute pleasure. He pulled Hibari closer and teasingly licked the side of the raven's neck. The Chairman of the Discipline Committee hissed as his length hardened. It seemed he would not be able to hold out as long as he had estimated. The bluenette was too appetizing…and was such a tease too. He slammed their groins back together, resulting in a yelp from Mukuro, and he leaned down to devour the other's lips again.

They finally forced themselves to separate again to breathe and Hibari laughed, which made Mukuro smile, "Hmm…you taste like pineapples."

Mukuro remembered Hibari's dislike for anything other than meat and he timidly asked, "Is that bad?"

Hibari seemed to ponder this for a heart-stopping ten seconds before he shook his head and leaned down again, "Surprisingly, not at all. Maybe because it is **your** taste…and to me, you taste delicious."

They exchanged a warm smile before their lips met again. Hibari later considered the fact that perhaps he had misjudged the herbivores. There was nothing wrong with a fully balanced diet. Now, besides his beloved meat, Hibari Kyouya always had a few chunks of pineapple for dessert.

**That was my first 1869 story! I rule! I am also extremely stupid but besides all of that, how did it go? I know everyone does 6918 but why not give Hibari the reigns every now and then? Mukuro-sama has a soft side to him as well you know? Somewhere buried deep, deep down. He's just so sexy and cute and I just want to cuddle him! But I'll let Hibari and Tsuna do that! ******** Please read and review!**


End file.
